Life?
by Mystic-fox
Summary: Sequel to Cursed. Happy ending!
1. Chappy 1

The light half stopped stuggling and lay still for a moment before sitting up and looking around. His mouth opened to ask how he had gotten back to his, but his innocent eyes landed on the form of the proud spirit.  
"Yami!" He dove beside him. "Don't you dare leave me! Don't you dare!"  
"Hikari. I have done my duty and served my purpose. Yet I don't feel complete."  
"Because you have to stay with me!"  
"Gomen, Hikari. I cannot." *pause*  
"Yami!"  
"My life as a sacrifice to save yours. A spell added so we might see each oth-" He fell silent. Yugi did also, knowing he was gone.  
"Yugi?" He grabbed the knife and gripped it. Realization grabbed the room.  
"No! He gave his life for you!"  
"Doesn't that mean anything to you?"  
"Don't!"  
"You don't get it! I'm only half! I'm only half of a soul!"  
"Yugi, please don't do this." Yugi stopped at his Grandpa's words. There had been so many times when he was so close to doing this same thing but for different reasons. But Yami had been there to stop him. Where was he now? Not here to stop him. Stubbornly stop him.  
"He won't stay dead you know. He'll find a way back. If my Yami can do it, yours can too."  
"You're right." He looked down.  
"So you're not going?"  
"Iie." Aubible relief swept through the room.  
"Well that's good, ne?"  
"No, I'm a Hikari without a yami. Only half of a whole."  
"Doesn't mean you aren't any good!"  
"Did I say that?"  
"No but-"  
"I'm simply not complete. That will change soon though. My spirit is getting dark. I'm not really innocent, and I would be grateful it you would cease treating me like a child." He looked up and met their eyes, shocking them by their new resemblance of Yami's. Dark energy swirled in those endless orbs, and a never before seen fire burned in the infinite depths.  
Black energy swirled around him. "Yug, buddy, calm down."  
"Incoming!" 4 heads swivled to Ryou who was quickly turning into Bakura  
"Weak pathetic mortal. Now where- Yugi?!?! This high level of power coming from the runt?"  
"Yami is dead."  
"Really? Serves the baka ******* righ-"  
"How dare you talk of him like that! You will not live until tomorrow." He snarled. His friends shrank back away from him. This wasn't Yugi. They didn't know this demon in his body. He threw ball after ball at the evasive Tomb Robber. As they missed him, they stopped before touching anything, coming back to him.  
"Gah!" The white haired evil threw his own destruction into play, but Yugi caught these and threw them back as well.  
"Yugi stop!" Pled Anzu.  
"Why?" Yugi continued to catch the energy, Bakura's situation got steadily worse.  
"Because its not right to kill people!"  
"'It's not right to kill people!'" He imitated perfectly, "Don't talk to me about it not being right to kill people! If you haven't noticed, Yami's DEAD!" She fell silent. The newly made almost demon threw the energy and it surrounded Bakura. Yugi stood straight and smirked. Bakura looked around in disbelief.  
"Ah, ****!"  
"I've got you surrounded. You know your choices. Make your decision."  
"Never." He snarled.  
"Fine by me." Raising his arms to point at Bakura, he maxed the balls' energy and fired them simultaneously. Throwing off a shield, he didn't last long. The scream was still in the air though no evidence remained. "Take care of Ryou."  
"Where are you going?" A note of concealed panic resonated through Grandpa's voice.  
"To get revenge." He replied coldly.  
"What, may I ask, did you do with my Grandson and what or who are you?"  
"Your grandson grew up and learned. And now he wants revenge on the most heinous crime there is." 


	2. Chappy 2

Fox: I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!! MY COMPOOTER BWOOK DOWN AND-AND-IT **_HATES ME_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOBS

SM: Sorry 'bout her. Fox? Shut up.

Fox: I'S SOOWWWYYYYY!!!!

SM: It's safe to assume they get it now.

Fox: Vewwy vewwy sowwy!

SM: --'' pays off people to act as reviewers and say that it's okay

Fox: Weally?

Reviewers: No. Really.

Fox: sniffs 'tay.

SM: AAAAAANNNNDDDDDDDD…on with the story!!

--------------------------

--------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yugi!" The former sprite-like child had already left in a swirling portal to the Shadow Realm.

Meanwhile…

Yugi looked around and swiftly located his foe. "What do you want? I thought I killed you!" Calmly, Yugi laid down his reply.

"I could ask you the same thing. What do you want with me and Yami?"

"Revenge." The human raised an eyebrow and feigned a cheery air, reminiscent of his old self.

"Oh? Then we have a lot in common! See my yami sacrificed his life so I wouldn't die. You were killing me. So its like this: you caused Yami's demise, and now I'm going to return the favor. Now I have to think of how I'm going to kill you. Do you prefer long and painful or the condensed version?"

"Nice speech, tiny. But you can't kill me! I-"

"Shuttup."

"-impossible to kill! I am-"

"I said be quiet."

"And you are weak and-"

"Will you shut your maw?"

"I bet-" Yugi snapped and a guillotine appeared, severing its head.

"Much better. Now, since you weren't quiet when I asked nicely, I get to choose how you die." A head reappeared on its neck. "It doesn't matter, you can't kill me!" The now average sized boy let him ramble this time. Casting an image of himself in his place, the ex-hikari went back home for a brief visit.

"YUGI!" Cried Anzu.

"That's right. Who else would I be?"

"Are you okay? After being in the SR so long?" Hearing Anzu's outburst, Grandpa had entered the kitchen.

"Yug!" He sighed.

"Of course I'm okay. The SR doesn't affect me any more than it affects you."

"Oh. Did you get your revenge"

"Not yet. Turns out this guy is a self-centered egocentric and apparently "invincible" shadow like creature. All he does is brag!"

Don't let your guard down little one>.He jumped.

"YAMI!?" The gang plus Grandpa stared.

I just reestablished contact. I apologize for the delay. We cannot hear or see each other, but our link is connected.>

/That's fantastic!/

"Uh…Yugi?"

"Sorry guys. Good news. For that bragging shadow blob too."

"Yami's back?"

"No, but we can talk. Do you guys want to come with me to the SR? It won't be pretty but I figured I should ask."

"Definitly. What about Joey and Ryou? They're gonna wanna come." Anzu and Grandpa looked at each other. If he refused, they both knew that he was to far gone for even Yami to save him.

"You're right. I'll ask Joey."

"What about Ryou?" They were in the Shadow Realm behind a conveniently placed dumpster.

"Hikari."

"Oh yeah." Joey appeared.

"Yug buddy! Give a guy some warnin' next time will ya? I was in the middle of the ninth innin' - waaahhh? Wher're we?"

"Figure it out." He snapped. "Do you want to stay? You're not going to like what you see, I'll warn you now." More than a little surprised and baffled by his friend's behavior, new look, and sudden stamina for the SR, he went with instinct.

"Yeah, I'm cool." He flashed his peace sign. Yugi vanished and replaced the image with himself. The Braggart didn't notice.

"-500 attacks from my 3rd hand on the left alone! I'll bet you can't compete with that!"

"You're right." Taken aback, it sputtered to a halt.

"Huh?"

"After all that, all you can manage is Huh? Are you deaf? I said you're right. As in, you are correct. I give up." All in the area blinked.

Behind the dumpster…

"He's just giving up? What'd he bring us here for?"

"He can't! I have to say something!"

"Anzu, wait!"

"Yes Grandpa?"

"I think he's bluffing. He might have become an expert liar but I can tell when he's lying."

"If you're sure…"

"Listen to Gramps, Anzu. Wisdon comes with age."

--'''

In the main action part…………….

"I surrender. Hit me with everything you've got." The Braggart grinned at Yugi. The duelist fingered something in his pocket and fought a smile. Just as it released its attack, the high school-er whipped out a card. "MIRROR FORCE!!"

"You think a little piece of paper will save-AAAHHHHH!!!! WHAT WAS THAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"I thought I already made that clear." He repeated his attack. And swore. And swore again. And kept it up until he figured out it was permanent. Then he played Swords of Revealing Light. The Braggart cringed. /Of course! Shadows die in light!/

Good thinking.>

/Yami! Thanks!/ He flooded the place with light. Unfortunately, filling a world created of darkness with light is not an easy task…

Yugi went to his knees, concentrating on light. Yugi! You're draining too much! Let up!>

"Yug!" Jou and Anzu raced around the dumpster and stood by their friend. "You're gonna kill yourself man!"

Stop Yugi!>

"Everyone be quiet please!!!!" The light increased. The young duelist, screaming a cry unknown to all who speak no ancient Egyptian, collapsed as the darkness was gone and with it, the shadow. Yugi didn't move. The light didn't waver. To the contrary, it grew brighter.

"Yugi!" Grandpa came out now to his grandson. He still didn't move. At all. No rise and fall of his chest, nothing. Anzu sunk to her knees, tears streaming down her face. Jou and Gramps just stood there in shock, neither quite believing the situation.

Somehow, no one really knows, Yugi was lifted into the air. He was turned vertical, and his face resumed a peaceful expression. The world around them seemed to dim while Yugi became brighter. Almost as if he was taking light from the new world around him.

He started to spin around in a way that would have been comical had it not been such a serious time. His eyes snapped open, but didn't appear to be focusing on anything.

He spun faster and faster and at some point there were two people spinning, back to back like they were standing on an ancient record player. They looked nearly identical. One disappeared. Yugi fell back to the floor and they were abruptly in Yugi's room where Ryou was waiting.

"What happened to Yugi?"

"He drained his energy to kill the shadow that was going to destroy the world and fell down and everything got really bright and he was spinning and there were two of him and then he was one again and then he plopped on the floor again like a ragdoll and then we were here." All: blink

"Oh."

During Anzu's monologue….

Yugi's eyes fluttered open.

/Yami?/

Thank the gods. I was so worried.>

/I'm alive?/

Yes!>

/Are you?/

Um…sort of…>

"What do you mean, "Sort of"? You're either alive or your not!"

Aibou, look around.>

"Why - oh."

"Yugi?"

"Grandpa? Jou? Anzu? Ryou? RYOU?! Where's Bakura?"

"Sleeping. You're awake!"

"Obviously!" /What do you mean sort of?/

I'm coming back.>

"Really?"

"Yug, if you're gonna talk to Yami, don't clue us in."

"He's awake! And ALIVE!! Who cares if he talks to him aloud?"

"You don't understand!!! He's coming back!"

"Who?"

"Yami! He's-"

"Here."

"YAMI!!!!!!" Later, the four people in the room swore they saw him shrink a little as he sprinted for the door.

"Aibou. Hikari, what happened to your eyes? Are you going to light the fireplace?" The older of the two was pulled into the puzzle which still dangled on the chain around Yugi's neck. Yugi looked down at it, then to where Yami was, the to his friends and Grandpa. His eyes returned to the way they were and their sparkle. Happiness returned to his face, and Yamicame out. "Well that was stra-" He never got to complete his sentence because at that moment his air supply was cut off by a pair of thin arms wrapped tightly around him in a bear hug. "Yugi-I-need-to-breathe!" Yugi looked up with shining eyes; eight at heart again.


	3. Chappy 3

Fox: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!! I UPDATED RIGHT AWAY!!!!! FEEL THE WRATH OF THE FOX QUEEN!!!!!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!1MUAHAHA- is cut off

SM: So, anyway, this is the last chapter…sadly…

Fox: bawls

SM: Although, we might be persuaded to write some Harry Potter…maybe…

Fox: is still bawling

SM: It's more of a prologue, really.

My cat Cindy who is currently sleeping on - MY HOMEWORK!!!! : Just get on with the last chapter! I AM NOT SLEEPING!!!

----------------------------------------------------------

**"You did a excellent job in the SR."**

"Thanks!"

"I like you better like this though."

"Me too! You were different. More…."

"Dark?"

"Yeah!"

"That's because he had lost his innocence."

"But Yami came back, so I'm better now!"

"How _did_ you get back, anyway?"

"Apparently they didn't want someone more dangerous than me around."

"I'm no where NEAR as powerful as you Yami."

"But you are. A lot of your power comes directly from you; not from your lightness or darkness."

"But I could hurt people."

"Hai. But don't worry about it. I don't think we have to worry about you hurting anyone."

"Okay. If you say so."

"He did. You up for Jurassic ParkII?"

"NO!!!" Yugi bawled as he lunged behind the couch again.

"Yeah, he's back."

"Yugi, go find a movie you want to watch."

"OK. Oh! Yami, could you get that remote from upstairs? I think I took it with me when I ran up there last time."

"Of course Hikari." He ambled up the steps with a real smile on his face. He stopped at the top and spoke to the air.

"It turned out alright my friend."

"Indeed it did."

"Yugi has his innocence, his purity, and all those he loves around him. The evil is gone, and I have protected my charge."

"And you are happy."

"I am."

"Then it is a perfect ending?"

"It is."


	4. Really a preview

Well, the story's over. For **real** this time. No sequel or anything.

But if you peoples want, I could write alternate storylines stemming from the middle of Cursed.

Or, for those real angst lovers out there, an alternate ending.

For a while, I couldn't work on this because my computer hates me

(grumbles something about a idiot manufacturer.)

and then, I had it ready nov 25, and what happens? The site is down!!!!!

(grumbles something about pointless updates that fail anyway)

THANK THE FOUNDING FATHERS FOR FREE SPEECH!!!!!

And since I didn't put a disclaimer earlier…

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH SO DON'T SUE ME!!!!!! YUGIOH BELONGS TO SOME GENIUS IN JAPAN OR SOMEWHERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Has anyone else noticed the weird new drawing style on the 4:30 show? Driving me crazy!

MysticFox and Shadowed Mind (SM)


End file.
